<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're not my brother by Fandomficgalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060667">You're not my brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore'>Fandomficgalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finan - Fandom, The Last Kingdom (TV), Uthred - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Step-siblings, Swordfighting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day your father brought Uhtred home was the worst day of your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/y/n, Finan/you, Uhtred/y/n, Uhtred/you, finan/reader, uhtred/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day your father brought home Uhtred, it changed your life forever. Earl Ragnar, your father, adored Uhtred, just as he did with you, Young Ragnar and Thyra. However, you did feel a bit pushed out when Uhtred arrived. Your father probably didn’t do this however, you knew deep down he always wanted another son and when you arrived, he was a bit disappointed. You were the youngest and he knew your mother could not bear any more children after you. He wanted more sons to carry on his name and legacy. </p>
<p>Years had passed and Uhtred was still the apple of your father’s eye as well as your other two siblings. Due to feeling this, you went against your father and mother’s orders and wanted to become a shieldmaiden. You trained every day and night, even when you were exhausted and could not push on, you still pushed through and trained. Your oldest brother, Young Ragnar, always helped you. He trained with you most days and taught you how to fight on a horse, the right way to throw an axe to make the most impact. It made you and Young Ragnar extremely close. </p>
<p>Today was like any other day, you had finished training and made your way to the river to clean up. Sitting down on the river bed, you watched and listened to the water flow past you. A twig behind you snapped. You knew it was Uhtred, he was never quiet on his feet. </p>
<p>“I can hear you Uhtred” You giggled and turned your head to look at him. “How are you meant to be a mighty warrior, when you walk around like Thor hitting his hammer”<br/>
Your relationship with Uhtred was complicated. The two of you did not seem to be on a brother, sister level. As much as your father begged and pleaded. You sometimes flirted, but mainly you riled up each other, playing games on each other and just being a general pain. </p>
<p>Uhtred took a seat next to you. Admiring the lake and the beauty of the country surrounding the two of you.<br/>
”I saw you training with young Ragnar again today y/n...why do you not train with me...you know I am a better fighter than he is”<br/>
Moving your head in the general direction of Uhtred you scuffed at his words.<br/>
”The day I train with you Uhtred is the day Loki appears to us as a woman and tricks you into humping with him.” he playfully pushed you.<br/>
”go...I need to wash.” </p>
<p>Walking back to the camp, you noticed Uhtred was watching you. Constantly. His eyes never left you. It made you blush and you lowered your head, trying to avoid his gaze. </p>
<p>Thump. </p>
<p>You walked straight into Young Ragnar. You looked up and smirked at him. He raised his eyebrow to you. </p>
<p>“How can you fight at any given moment if you are not aware of your surroundings y/n?” He questioned. You scuffed underneath him. You knew he was right. He was the better fighter out of everyone in the camp. He was always right. However, you didn’t like to admit it to him. Not to his face anyway. </p>
<p>“I walked into your on-purpose young Ragnar.” You said with pride and walked around him. </p>
<p>The feast that night was over the top. Your sister Thyra was getting married the next day and it was time for celebration. Ale was flowing and spilling everywhere. Food was non stop. </p>
<p>Sitting back on a bench the night was coming to a close. Your ‘two brothers’ sitting opposite you. Uhtred kept kicking you underneath the table to get your attention, as you watched your father and sister conversed about what the next would bring and the life Thyra was about to lead. </p>
<p>Your family were the last in the hall and everyone was saying goodnight to each other. Hugging your father you stumbled back to your wooden home. You didn’t like saying at the great hall as it felt too cramped with everyone living inside of it. </p>
<p>”don’t tell me to shhh” hitting him harder Uhtred grabbed your wrists. ”stop it” pushing your back onto the closest tree. Taking a deep breath, you both stood there. Looking at each other. Your eyes wandered down to his lips and backed up to his lips. Uhtred placed your wrists above your head. Leaning into you, you felt his crotch grind against your core.<br/>
This was wrong.<br/>
But why did it feel so right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been one week since you lost your family and you and Uhtred had been walking, to nowhere in particular. </p><p>‘Uhtred, we need to rest.’ You commanded. The man in front of you turned around and raised his eyebrow. </p><p>‘How is the mighty Y/N tired? The great Shieldmaiden tired from walking?’ You glared at him. You wanted to throw your axe at him, but then it dawned on you, neither of you had any weapons. </p><p>‘We also need weapons Uhtred.’ You snapped at him. Uhtred clenched his jaw and stepped towards you. </p><p>‘Don’t you think I know that Y/N. We are out here on our own, everyone else is dead! All I am worried about at the moment is keeping both of us alive!’ He squared up to you and spat his words into your face. You were not going to show weakness and back down right now. You are Y/N Ragnardorrit and  you never backed down. </p><p>Pushing passed Uhtred you stormed off. Walking for over ten minutes you could hear Uhtred behind you keeping his distance. This was for the best at the moment because you knew if he even looked your way you would bite his head off. </p><p>”There's a village a mile up ahead, ” you heard Uhtred's voice through the wind. </p><p>”I am stopping there whether you like it or not, ” you snapped at him. </p><p>It took about twenty minutes before you arrived in the village. Stopping at the gate, people were busy going about their daily lives. </p><p>You noticed a young family up ahead. A mother and father playing with their three kids. The youngest was on their father's shoulders, the father was pretending to be a horse. It brought a tear to your eye, remembering the times that your family were like that. You would give anything to bring them back. </p><p>While you were busy daydreaming Uhtred had started talking to another man. His hair was cut short and he laughed at everything Uhtred was saying. </p><p>Uhtred pointed towards you and the other man looked your way. You rolled your eyes. Both men started to walk towards you, you didn't have the energy to speak to the company, you just wanted some rest. </p><p>”Y/N this is Finan. He said he will help us” Uhtred gestured towards the man. </p><p>”A Saxon, really Uhtred, ” you snapped. </p><p>”Not a Saxon my dear, I’m Irish” Finan stood with his shoulders back, puffing out his chest as if he was proud of the statement. </p><p>”Like there is any difference, Irishman” you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms in front of your chest. </p><p>”I like her, she's feisty” proclaimed the Irishman. </p><p>Uhtred rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. </p><p>”I’m a true Dane. Unlike someone.” you gestured towards Uhtred. </p><p>The Irishman looked confused at your statement. </p><p>‘He’s adopted” you pointed to Uhtred. </p><p>Uhtred shook his head at you and carried on talking to Finan.  You discovered that the Irishman would help you both, his house wasn’t big but he had a roof and food, so you were happy. You were sat on a wooden chair, eating soup, which wasn’t the best in the world, but it would do for now. </p><p>The Irishman brought you both some mead and you happily accepted it. </p><p>“I say we get to know each other in a form of a drinking game,” Finan suggested. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him and just simply nodded. Uhtred chuckled to himself and nodded as well. </p><p>“Ok here are the rules, I will say something I have never done if you have done it, you have to drink it. Got it!” Both you and Uhtred nodded again. “ I have never drunk so much a sibling had to carry me to bed” </p><p>You rolled your eyes and narrowed them at Uhtred to make sure he was drinking. </p><p>“It was one time Y/N’ You tutted at the man. </p><p>“Three times Uhtred, three times you couldn’t walk and Ragnar had to carry over his shoulder.’</p><p>Uhtred rolled his eyes at you and you could hear Finan laugh next to you. The game lasted for a couple of hours into the night. Your stomach hurt at the amount you were laughing at Finan. </p><p>“Y/N, your turn say something that you have never done.’ Finan leaned into you, looking intrigued. </p><p>“I have never humped against a tree.” You locked eyes with Finan. </p><p>The brown-eyed Irishman smirked and bit his lip slightly. You watched his hand grab his cup as he took a sip of mead. You glanced over to Uhtred and saw him down the rest of his mead, you couldn’t help but burst out laughing. </p><p>You didn’t realise that Finan had placed a hand on your knee while you were laughing at Uhtred. His thumb rubbed against your tunic, you were a little drunk but know that the handsome man liked you, was turning you on. You took a sip of your mead and smiled. </p><p>You heard a bang on the table and glanced at Uhtred his hand was clenched around his cup as he watched you. What was his problem you thought to yourself? Finan’s hand gripped around your knee slightly. You narrowed your eyes at the fake Dane and placed a hand on Finan’s knee. </p><p>You watched closely to the fake Dane as how he responded, his claw clenched as much as his hand around his cup. You wanted to see what Uhtred would do. You leaned into Finan a little bit. You bit your lower lip and went to whisper something into Finan’s ear. </p><p>“Do you think someone has had too much to drink?” you whispered softly. </p><p>Moving back Finan looked down at you but you were interrupted by the sound of a chair hitting the ground and the door being slammed. You huffed and rolled your eyes, getting up and following Uhtred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You left Uhtred to have his tantrum, you didn’t want to indulge him in his drunken rage. Finan was sheepish after the whole ordeal, which seemed to be a bit out of character for him. Even if you had only known him for a few hours</p>
<p>The mead kept flowing and the room started to spin a little bit. You tried to get up from the chair but soon fell back down again. You could hear Finan laughing at you. Glaring at that the gorgeous Irishman you wanted to be mad, but his gorgeous face made you melt.</p>
<p>“I think I should… I… can’t remember” you rambled.</p>
<p>Finan chuckled to himself and held out his hand. You wanted to reach out and pull him towards you. You wanted to feel his lips against yours. The way his beard would feel against your neck and how it would tickle you in all the right ways.</p>
<p>“Are you alright m’lady” the thick Irish accent caught your attention.</p>
<p>Blinking, you looked at his hand again and you chuckled to yourself. What was wrong with you? You should only be thinking these things of a fellow Dane. Not an Irishman. Not a gorgeous, dark haired, good looking, probably amazing with his tongue, Irishman. What would Odin think?</p>
<p>“I want you” you blurted out. Fuck, why did you say that. Blushing you wanted to hide yourself.</p>
<p>“Well, I would think that would be acceptable m’lady, but you are rather drunk”</p>
<p>You hiccuped and laughed at how much the stupid ale was affecting you. The door swung open and Uhtred stormed in. Looking between you and Finan, Uhtred straightened his back. His whole demeanour changed when he noticed the two of you.</p>
<p>Uhtred stormed off to the nearest room. You looked back to Finan and both of you burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>The morning sun glared through the wooden slats of the window shutters. Your head started to pound as you slowly opened your eyes. The fowl of taste in your mouth made you feel like you wanted to throw up.</p>
<p>Sitting up slowly, you took in your surroundings. Forgetting for a split second where you were. Your middle was heavy, looking down you saw an arm draped across you. The Irishman was asleep, snoring gently.</p>
<p>Gathering your thoughts, you noticed that you were still dressed. Thank the gods that nothing happened. Holding your head you stood up from the floor. Your body aches as you stretch, hoping not to throw up. Walking towards the room that Uhtred had stormed into at some point, you noticed that the stupid fake Dane was not there. Panic came over your body, for the love of Loki if he was playing a trick on you, you would murder him in your sleep.</p>
<p>Running towards the door, you looked at the quaint village. Your eyes scanned over the morning hussle of people going to their morning chores. Standing still you wanted to scream. Rage engulfed you, how could he be so stupid and leave. With no weapons. Or horses. What was he thinking?</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake” his voice felt like nails being stabbed into your back. Turning around you glared at your adopted brother. You started to slap him across on the chest.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever! Do that again! You hear me! You stupid Dane!” Slapping him harder with every sentence, Uhtred grabbed your wrists and held them between the two of you.</p>
<p>“I’m here. Y/N, I’m sorry but I’m here” he replied and you gulped, shaking your head as you took a step back.</p>
<p>“Come quick though, I have a surprise”</p>
<p>Tutting at his words you followed behind him. Uhtred stopped and you ran into him, earning a “will you watch it woman” from the long dark haired Dane.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder you saw four horses. Loaded with weapons end ready for travel. You glanced at him and he looked sheepish. Raising an eyebrow you waited impatiently for him to speak.</p>
<p>“I met this man Sihtric. He is a Dane and a friend of Finan. He gave us these horses. On one condition, we take both of them with us”</p>
<p>Three days. Three miserable, pain staking days it had been since you set off again with Finan and now another Dane named Sihtric at your side.</p>
<p>How was this possible? All you wanted was to avenge your family and somehow you ended up baby sitting not one but three man children.</p>
<p>You had learned that Sihtric was the bastard son of the shipmaster Kjartan, who worked for your father Ragnar. His mother being a slave meant his father did not want anything to do with him.</p>
<p>Your heart did weep for him a little but he was a true Dane at heart. A warrior. A fighter. You were proud of him.</p>
<p>All three men seemed to have hit it off like the Gods sitting in the great hall at Valhalla. Laying on the ground, you watched Finan cook a rabbit that was trapped and killed for food. You had to admit Finan did have a certain charm about himself. He always seemed to make you smile no matter how many times you thought about your family.</p>
<p>Night was drawing to a close. You had managed to find some furs. Laying your head down on the cold muddy earth you signed as you wrapped yourself in the furs.</p>
<p>Light snores filled your ears. You glanced at Uhtred and Sihtric who were in the world of sleep. Your brow creased as you wondered where Finan was. Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt a hot breath on your neck.</p>
<p>“Shh little one, don’t want to wake up your brother do you?”</p>
<p>You shivered as you felt his finger tips drag along the side of your waist. You wanted to gasp and lean into his touch.</p>
<p>“Ah, you like that don’t you angel just me touching you softly,” Finan whispered into your ear.</p>
<p>You wanted… No you needed more of him. Reaching behind you, your hand grabbed lightly to his neck. His breath was hot on your skin and he started to leave butterfly kisses against your neck. It sent shivers down your spine. You ground your middle against his own. His ever growing erection had you moan.</p>
<p>Finan’s hand soon wrapped around your mouth. Trying to keep you quiet. You wanted to moan more into his hand. Just to rile him up. You felt Finan grind into more. Harder and faster. Your hand grabbing his head pulled closer to you.</p>
<p>Drying humping each other turned you on more than it should. Finan bit down on your skin causing you to gasp and grind harder back into the man behind you.</p>
<p>The next thing you knew, a stick was being thrown at you. You looked over to Sihtric, death glaring the two of you. Uhtred, laid next to him, snoring and none the wiser to the situation.</p>
<p>Finan and yourself hadn’t spoken a word for a whole day since you were rudely interrupted. The man was driving you insane. The way he rode his horse. Or how his brow creased when he laughed. He shouldn’t be doing things like this to you. You shouldn’t be thinking of things you wanted to do to him but he was, sitting across the table from you. Drinking Ale and laughing with Sihtric.</p>
<p>A hand grabbed your shoulder. Looking behind you, your heart dropped as you saw the look on Uhtred’s face. He nodded to a secluded corner of the tavern. Sighing you got up and followed him.</p>
<p>“What?” You questioned, placing your hands on your hips.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone” Uhtred scolded.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow you wondered what the fake Dane was talking about. You opened your mouth to speak but Uhtred stepped towards you.</p>
<p>“I know you like him Y/N” Uhtred lowered his eyes. He seemed off with you. The way he stood just wasn’t him. Like he was hiding something from you. His statement made you angry.</p>
<p>“I don’t Uhtred, but I am a Dane. I have needs. I haven’t been humped in over a year. And yet here you are telling me to stop. When nothing had happened. You have no right Uhtred. You say your name is Ragnarson but you’re not! And you never will be. I will do as I gods damn please” you spat and ran out of the tavern. Hearing your name being called behind, you kept running. The cold air felt like ice against your skin. The tears running down your face gave no relief to the bitterness that surrounded you.</p>
<p>It felt like hours since you stormed away from the tavern but in honesty it probably was only a few minutes. The cold, bitter air made your lungs feel they were on fire. Every breath hurt your entire body. The rain made it hard to run in the fields, your feet were dragging in the mud. Making you wish you had worn better shoes.</p>
<p>You slumped down against a barn door, catching your breath and trying to stay out of sight. Your father always warned you about your anger. He trained you to challenge it into fighting. Hence how you became a shield maiden and a good one. However, your anger did get the better of you sometimes.</p>
<p>You still didn’t have a reason deep down on why you didn’t like Uhtred. Maybe because your father gave him more attention when he arrived.</p>
<p>Maybe you were jealous. Maybe it was because he was Saxon by blood and you didn’t see him as a Dane. Nothing made sense to you.</p>
<p>Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt eyes on you, watching you intensely. Looking up, you locked eyes with the one man you didn’t want to see. Gulping, you decided to stand and face Uhtred.</p>
<p>“You have no right” you spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m head of the family now. I have every right” he returned your coldness as he looked down. It seemed like he didn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to keep you safe. After we have avenged our father, I don’t care whom you hump with. Just stay focused”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uhtred’s tone made you shiver, he walked away from you and didn’t look back. Sheepishly, with your head down, you followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>